Zombot Vulture Fighter
Zombot Vulture Fighter is the boss in the Sky City in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is battled in Sky City - Ultimate Challenge. It covers only one lane, unlike most of the other bosses in the Chinese version, and can create any Sky City zombie except for Flag Pilot Zombie, Transport Boat and Missile Zombie on the lawn. It can attack with its wings and legs (first and second stage) or with its gun or two electrodes which create an electric current (third stage). As a bonus attack, it can also kill plants in front of it with its beak. Almanac entry Stages Strategies Planting plants like wall-nuts wouldn't help much since it would only leave two columns of space to plant other plants, however Infi-nut and it's plant food force field would protect a whole column without taking up too much space for other plants, and if you add Infi-nut's costume it would make another column of forcefield that you can use to protect flying plants with. Although the downside to this is the forcefield shares damage done from all columns, plus at one point Zombie fighters are spammed destroying the force field faster Gallery Plants vs Zombies 2 China - Sky City Day 25 BOSS Zombot Vulture Fighter 《植物大战僵尸2》- 天空之城 25天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Sky City Zomboss Battle ZombotBattleEagle-tronAlmanacEntry.jpg|Almanac Entry Changingphase1&2.png|Stunned while changing its appearance between Phase 1 and 2 S-0.png|Zombot Vulture Fighter's first degrade (Phase 2) Screenshot_2016-10-04_19.01.37.png|Summoning zombies Lanecharge.gif|Using its wings to create a whirlwind (animated) Whirlwind-0.png|The whirlwind created by the Zombot as its charge attack Ouch!.PNG|Using its legs to take out 2 plants on the lawn ZombotBite.png|Killing a Ghost Pepper with its beak Zombot2nddegrade.gif|Changing its appearance between Phase 2 and Phase 3 (animated) Fighter1.png|Zombot Vulture Fighter's second degrade (Phase 3) SummonwithRadar.gif|Calling zombies with radar (animated) HUGEATTACKWARNING.png|The warning before attacking plants with bullets Bullet!!.png|Attacking plants with bullets WTH.gif|Attacking plants with bullets (animated) ElectrodeSummoning.gif|Summoning the electrodes (animated) Electrodes.png|The two electrodes, creating an electric current 1Electrode.png|One electrode after the other one is destroyed, which acts as a blocker BACKINTIME.png|Traveling back in time after being defeated Pci83If.png|Zombot Vulture Fighter in an advertisement for a boss event Screenshot_2017-10-03-06-28-08.jpeg|Zombot Vulture Fighter defeated Trivia *It is the only Zombot that drastically changes its appearance between phases, as the entire body drops off after the second phase. *Before the 1.9.0 update, the boss was unplayable without hacking as it was unfinished. The unfinished form had a few differences with the current version. **In Phases 1 and 2, its whirlwind attack does not affect anything and its legs can take out plants in a 3x2 area. **In Phase 3, it only has one attack, which is shooting 5 cannonballs to take out flying plants and damage the ship. The body is destroyed and is bascically a fighter jet. *It is currently the largest Zombot in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Since it was similar to most ground-based zombots, the fighter jet will not fall out of the sky when it was defeated. It is likely that Dr. Zomboss simply surrunders when his fighter jet goes critical. *In the 2.2.8 update, invincible plants could not block its bullet attack in the third phase. It was added back in the 2.3.0 update. See also *Dr. Zomboss Category:Bosses Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Crushing zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Zombots Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Flying zombies